User talk:Wagnike2
Archived Talk: 1 2 Chat *Are you about for a chat on FB? Dean27 14:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) *Hey! I'll be sure to keep the note on changing names in mind in the future.... Also, I don't speak very much Chinese. I only teach in China. I'm from New Hampshire originally. But any other contributions I can make to help, I'll be sure to do. Also, I don't know how to insert time stamps, or how to properly chat on here... so I just made my own post. I hope you can see it. CM1227 23:23, June 22, 2011 (Chinese Time Zone) City name *Do you have a new idea as i seen you redirected Vancouver, British Columbia to Vancouver. Dean27 10:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :*Have you Made an Infobox for them yet? Dean27 14:50, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :*Also do we need to keep pages as Norwich, England rather than just Norwich as there are so many city's in England as there are in USA? Dean27 14:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :*ok, It's like i live in Somerset, England where they do WWE tours (Minehead) but there is a Somerset in New Jersey USA. Will that get confussing? Dean27 14:58, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :*OK cool, i think lol. im FB if ur about there. Dean27 15:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :*Ok, how come you have put Extreme Rules 2010 pics in that category as well? Dean27 08:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Dude can you tell me if there are any forums and meetings for the wiki over here, I would like to get involved and improve the place. --The Duck 14:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice bro... Oh and one question...60% of my edits are main-space and I suggested the extreme rules slideshow and Tough Enough...so am I adminship material..just be frank--The Duck 14:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Kay...--The Duck 14:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat *U pop on FB plz? Dean27 16:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Disbandments *Done. Dean27 14:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Savage pics but this on the homepage slideshow, made it for him --The Duck 17:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay but I made this too, maybe its a little touchy but.... :*I have done a slider for Macho Man, but if you find a good slider image... change it ok. Dean27 09:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :*Oh ok, thought after ur convo with DD, you'd of wanted to do one yourself, i done this as a Temp one till you find something better lol. Dean27 16:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :*Nic, are you about??? Dean27 21:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::*On Facebook for a catch up?! Dean27 14:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Wobblybob22 *Hey, I noticed that user Wobblybob22 has been defacing and ruining alot of pages, including writing obscene stuff on the John Cena page and others like Triple H and Chris Benoit. Can you fix these? I already fixed what he did to Shoichi Funaki. And please give him a warning. Rangerkid51 06:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :*I've sorted all the pages he messed up, and i've deleted him! Dean27 11:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::*What is the Template:Persondata for? Dean27 12:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::*Oh right, it's on about 19 pages. Dean27 15:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::*When you come on can you let me know and pop on FB? Dean27 13:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Images *Where you getting these ECW pics from? Dean27 13:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :*Thought there might be loads there, seams all older episodes on WWE.com have gone. You can only go back to this year on RAW & SD. Dean27 13:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :*I'm on now. Dean27 13:16, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :*You still on? Dean27 23:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :*What was it you wanted to chat about? Dean27 15:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I found where to go to send the messages.... LOL anyway my message is there, sorry about that! Mad I wasn't mad at him I was making a point --WWEfourlife 15:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I mean seriously why is MITB locked I know the results WWE Money in the Bank 2011 Results: Christian Captures 2nd World Championship WWE Money in the Bank 2011 Results: Alberto Del Rio Wins RAW MITB WWE Money in the Bank 2011 Results: Mark Henry Beats Big Show ,Big Show Carted off WWE Money in the Bank 2011 Results: Kelly Kelly Defeats Brie Bella WWE Money in the Bank 2011 Results: Daniel Bryan Wins SmackDown MITB Match.... --DiscoDuck The Original 02:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh well, thanks bro --DiscoDuck The Original 08:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Badges? I was wondering if you would consider turning on the badges option?--Robert Alvarez 20:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) That would be great, I created a wrestling wiki before i found this one & it is a waste of time working on mine since this one is so awesome.